transporterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Johnson
'''Jonas Johnson '''is the main antagonist in 2008 action film Transporter 3. Events in Transporter 3 When the Ukranian Environmental Agency Minister, Leonid Tomilenko, forbids the company Ecocorp from having business in the Ukraine due to his environmental policies, Ecocorp hires ex-soldier, Jonas Johnson to ensure renegotiations. Johnson kidnaps Tomilenko's daughter Valentina and plans to hire the Transporter, Frank Martin to bring her to Budapest. When Frank denies the offer and gives them the name of a Transporter who might be interested, Johnson's men attack him but he is able to defeat all of them. After that, Johnson entrusts Valentina to the other Transporter, putting a device around his arm that explodes when he goes to far from his car. Johnson then enters the Ukraine and sends Tomilenko an envelope containing a cell phone and photos of his daughter. He calls Tomilenko and reveals himself as Ecocorp's lead negotiator for the upcoming negotiations. When Tomilenko tells him that the negotiations have been terminated permanently, Johnson assures him that he will reconsider once he has taken a look at the photo's in the envelope. Watching Tomilenko, Johnson smiles when the Minister realizes that his daughter has been taken and tells him that he will be in touch before hanging up. The Transporter, Martin advised to Johnson fails at his task and gets pursued by the police. Shot and not knowing where to go, he drives into Martin's house. When the ambulance takes him away from his car, the device around the Transporter's arm blows up, killing him. Martin then gets knocked out by one of Johnson's henchmen. Martin wakes up in a cell, strapped to the same explosive advise as the other Transporter. Johnson and three of his henchmen then enter the room, including the one who gave Martin Johnson's offer. To punish him for his failure, Johnson shoots his henchman. Stating that he sees Martin responsible for his unfinished business, given that Martin directed them to the henchman that failed, he once again tries to employ him. When Martin tells him he is still unavailable, Johnson forces him at gunpoint. Martin agrees under the condition that he can drive his own car. Stating that he predicted Martins condition, Johnson reveals that he already brought Martin's car and took the liberty to improve it to make it more efficient, including a GPS system. His men then load bags (which include telephone books) into the trunk of Martins car, making him believe that whatever he's transporting is inside the bags. He tells Frank that Valentina will accompany him. Not knowing who she is Frank declines, stating that he works alone but changes his mind when Johnson threatens to shoot her instead. Before Frank can drive away, Johnson warns him that the device around his wrist will blow up when he moves more than 75 feet away from his car. He gives Martin money for gas and food and a phone which is programmed to only call Johnson. He tells Frank to call him once has has passed the first checkpoint, then lets Frank go. As planned, Frank calls Johnson who gives him the code to the GPS system which provides him with his route, revealing his destination to be Budapest. To buy his agents the time to track his daughter, Tomilenko tells the negotiators from Ecocorp that he will sign the contracts allowing them to spill their chemical waste into the Ukranian ocean the next day in Odessa. When Frank visits his friend Otto to get rid of the explosive bracelets, Johnson, who has Frank's GPS system watched, finds out and sends some of his mens after Frank to get him back on course but tells them not to kill him. After Frank defeats all of them, he is called by Johnson who is not amused. He tells Johnson that he wants clarification and wants to talk to him in person. Johnson agrees and tells Frank where to meet him. When Frank arrives on a market place, a phone in a phone booth next to him starts to ring. When Frank exits the car and answers the call, Johnson tells him that Frank disappointed him and, not deeming Frank useful enough to his cause, tells him that he's fired and hangs up. When Frank turns around he sees one of Johnson's henchmen driving away with his car. To save himself from blowing up, Frank steals a bicycle and follows the car, staying barely close enough to not explode and with the help of Valentina is able to get back into the car. He calls Johnson again, while his friend Inspector Tarconi traces the call back to Budapest. Frank and Johnson arrange another meeting. When he is hunted by Tomilenko's agents Frank calls Johnson because he believes that he has sent the men to kill him. Johnson tells him that he has nothing to do with it but, suspecting Tomilenko, promises Frank to pull some strings, advising Frank to drive faster for the time. After killing both of Tomilenko's agents, Frank opens the bags in his trunk to find out that they are filled with phone books. There, he realizes that Valentina has been the package all along. On his way to the meeting point, Frank is stopped by Johnson and his men on a bridge. Frank is trapped on the middle of the bridge whereas Johnson and his mercenaries have taken position at both ends. Johnson tells Frank to bring out the girl, which he does. He takes the bracelet off of Valentina to which she responds by spitting him in the face. He replies by hitting her and then tells his men to open fire. Frank evades death by driving off the bridge into the water. Knowing that Frank will either drown or get blown up, Johnson orders his men to leave. To stay on the move until the Minister signs the contract, Johnson and his men highjack a train and force all civilians inside to get out. They plan to stay inside the train until Tomilenko has signed but Frank, who managed to get his car out of the lake, drives after them and drives his car off a bridge onto the moving train. He then enters the train through a window and attacks Johnson's men. Valentina uses this chaos to run from Johnson who angrily pursues her. After having killed all of Johnson's men, he follows Johnson but cannot get close enough to him due to the explosive bracelet. When Frank runs back to get to his car, Johnson severes the cable connecting the wagons, seperating Frank from him. Frank nontheless boards his car and crashes it into the back of the train. After getting out, he attacks and overpowers Johnson. He takes the key to his bracelet from Johnson and takes it off. He then puts the bracelet on Johnson's wrist and drives the car off the wagon. Johnson can only watch the car get further away, giving him no way to avoid his death, which comes onto him as the bracelet explodes. Trivia * Johnson is portrayed by Robert Knepper. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Deceased characters